a new member with a broken background
by bluebolu
Summary: join inazuma japan on thier journey around the world! rivalry springs up between kidou and fudou, and coach kudou is having a hard time dealing with them, (has 2 OC's) bolusefe is a new member in the team, and needs help to deal with her frightful past. sorry guys summary and cover image sucks but the story should be better trust me :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_So this is my first day at this school, Raimon jr high, I wish my brothers were still alive_." I thought, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I quickly wiped the tear way as I walked in through the big entrance of the school, only to meet with an auburn haired girl with crimson eyes.

"You must be Bolusefe Raiile, the new transfer student?" she said

"Umm…yes._ Gee she is pretty posh._" I replied shyly.

"Well you are in class 24, I'll get someone to show you round after the first lesson alright?" said the girl.

"O-ok thanks umm..._ What's her name?_" I stammered unable to finish my sentence.

"Oh my, sorry, where are my manners, my name is Nelly Raimon and I'm the daughter of the principal here." She said proudly

"Oh err thanks Nelly_ id better not get on her bad side_."I said shyly

"Bye bye for now." said Nelly

I continued walking round the school, looking for room 24

Hmm, _I wonder what my class will be like. _Class 12, 16, 20, 22 …ouch!" I squealed

I had bumped into someone and landed on the floor

I looked up to find a handsome boy with short platinum hair and deep onyx eyes. He had his hand held out to help me up, I gladly took it.

"Umm, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, clumsy me _ugh I'm so clumsy_." I said blushing out of embarrassment, my eyes downcast

"That's fine, I'm axel, who are you _she must be the new student in my class _I haven't seen you around." He said calmly

He seemed to have a standoffish attitude but he was polite enough, I could have sworn that a light blush dusted his face.

"Umm I'm Bolusefe Raiile the new transfer student." I said shyly

"Hmm I knew you weren't from around here, but I can guess that your class is 24 right? Because you're in my class _she seems nice, kind of_." he said

"Yup our class is just next door, I think." I said

We both walked into our class and chose our seats, about a minute later the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students, I am your class teacher miss greenie and I welcome you to this session at raimon Jr high," said the teacher "now I would like all new students to stand up and introduce themselves."

I stood up and looked around; I was the only new student in my class this session.

"Hi everyone m-my name is Bolusefe Raiile, n-nice to meet you guys._ Man this is embarrassing_" I stammered with a blush out of embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you too," chorused most of the class

I couldn't figure out why most of the boys were blushing but I let it slip my mind thinking it was normal when a new student came.

DRIING!

"And there goes the bell, end of class," said miss greenie, "oh, before you leave I have a message from Nelly raimon, she says that Shawn frost is to show the new student around.

"Me? _That girl is really pretty_" said a boy softly who I assumed was Shawn frost.

"Yes you," said miss greenie, "now hurry up, we can't have new students standing around."

"Sooo, you're Shawn _why he looks as gentle as a lamb, cute too_." I said shyly while walking towards him.

"ye-ah." he replied

Shawn had silky grayish-silverish necklength hair, with the gentlest blue-grey eyes I had ever seen.

"Sooo umm err _wow this is awkward_." I stammered

"Let's go on the tour then." He said kindly, then he smiled animie style ^v^

"S-sure! _Way to cut the awkwardness, phew_" I half yelled

*time skip*

"And this is the cafeteria." He said proudly

"Hmm pretty neat," I said "and I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away_ I wonder what she wants to ask me_." Shawn said

"Well is there a football club here, you know…" I said fiddling with my fingers.

"_Oh. _Why of course there is a football club, I'm in it," Shawn said "do you want to join as a manager? We have four already."

"No thank you, I want to be a soccer player." I said

"Ok I'll ask the captain, to the football club,_ I wonder how improved her skills will be compared to the other players_." Said Shawn

*time skip*

"Captain, err Mark, captain," yelled Shawn banging on the doors of the soccer club, "can I come in? A new player wants to join."

"Shawn, of course you can come in no need to knock." Replied the so called captain

"Well everyone, let me introduce you to Bolusefe Raiile, she wants to join the football club_ I hope she is accepted_." Said Shawn

Before anyone could comment a skimpy boy with short brown hair and glasses jumped up. (I think his name was Willy or something)

"Oh-my-gosh, I can't believe it, are you Bolusefe Raiile, relative to the legendary Leonardo and Robbie Raiile?!" exclaimed Willy

"Yes… I'm their sister. _What the hell… are they still alive? I have to hide my feelings I don't want anyone suspecting anything about my past._"I said

"Is anything wrong Bolusefe? You look quite surprised." Shawn whispered to me.

"n-no, no no no, everything is just fine _uh oh_." I replied nervously.

"bu-…" began Shawn but he was soon cut off by the captain

"Well that means you must be a really good player too," said mark, "how bout I introduce you to all the team members before we play a friendly match to test your abilities."

"_Phew saved by the captain._ That sounds good to me." I said, finally confident.

"This is Xavier Foster." Mark said, pointing towards a pale boy, with short red hair, and hypnotising emerald-green eyes. The said boy gave me a little wave, and went back to tying his shoelaces.

*time skip*

"And that's Nathan Swift, also known as the shadow captain." Said mark while pointing towards a teal haired boy with chestnut coloured eyes, he had his hair done in a high ponytail with a side fringe.

Axel, and Nelly were in the soccer club too, and I learned that Jude, a goggled boy with dreadlocks and a cape was brother to Celia, a blue haired girl with dazzling red glasses. I also learned to watch out for Scotty's tricks, the blue haired boy was a real prankster despite his small size.

"Here is a spare soccer uniform that you can wear." Said Sylvia, a black haired girl and the first manager of the football club.

"Thanks.' I said collecting the uniform

I changed quickly then joined the other members on the field.

It looked like there were only 2 girls other than me that played football. They were Tory (short for Victoria) and sue (short for Suezette) Tory was the president's daughter, she had shoulder length hair that was an orangey-pinkish colour, and wore a blue hat with a yellow trimming. Sue on the other hand was the, 'matchmaker' of the team (she was a very bad one indeed) she had dark ebony skin (just a shade darker than mine) and straight aqua blue hair.

"I'll be the referee of this friendly match." Said Camellia, a shy girl with long purple hair. She blew her whistle to show the beginning of the match.

Chester popped out of nowhere to commentate.

"ok, it starts with a kick off, Axel Blaze is dribbling down the pitch at maximum speed, he makes a smooth pass to Jude Sharp, but what is this!," Chester exclaimed, "Bolusefe intercepts the pass with ease. Xavier steals the ball from Bolusefe and makes a pass to Nathan, He tries to dodge the upcoming Bolusefe but she uses 'midnight kiss' and Nathan is distracted, Bolusefe quickly steals the ball and dribbles quickly up the pitch, dodging all players in her way. Bolusefe is left in front of the goal with only mark to face, she uses an unknown move by the name of 'break dance shot', but Jack seems to appear out of nowhere and uses 'the mountain' to try and stop the shot, but the shot is too powerful and breaks through, Mark uses 'hammer of wrath' and barely manages to stop it."

"What power, you are amazing Bolusefe, my hands are still numb from that shot," exclaimed mark. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," I said "well I was wandering if you guys will come over to my house; you see my mum holds these parties on my first day of school sooo."

"Of course we'll come, right guys." Said mark

"Yeah!" chorused the whole team

"Thanks guys!" I said

Through the corner of my eyes I saw Shawn staring at me, I glanced at him, but he quickly looked away with a blush. I wonder what was wrong with him; it couldn't be that he… no, no way.

*meanwhile*

Two figures stood on top of a building watching a certain person.

"Our sister is doing just fine, don't you think." Said the first figure

"Yeah" replied the second figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

On her way home from school a young girl stops at a graveyard carrying a bunch of violets.

"They were always his favorite flowers." She thought

She went to a gravestone, carefully carved onto the stone was:

_Here lies_

_Jacob Raiile_

_1971-2008_

_A wonderful father, a caring husband, and a faithful friend_

_May his soul rest in perfect peace._

The girl laid the flowers onto the grave and departed for home, wiping the bitter tears rolling of her dark cheeks.

**thank you guys for reading so far! this is my first fic so it wont be really good :P pls review so i can see how to improve the next chapter will be up pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into my house home sweet home, but before I could move my mum rushed to greet me and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Sweetie, you're back, how was your first day at school." She said excitedly

"It was great, I made lots of new friends, and about 30 of them are coming for the party, did you order the food." I said

"I sure did," my mum said, "I always knew that you would make so many friends, come on Lou (a nickname for Bolusefe) let's get the place ready for your friends."

*time skip*

"Everyone's here mum," I said happily, "Let's get this party started!"

We all started eating, dancing and more.

Jude was talking to David (the cyan haired boy with an eye patch) and Caleb (the mohawked boy, with piercing lizpard eyes, he was also one of the 'bad boys' in the team.)

Scotty, jack, and Todd were stuffing their faces with food, I would soon need to bring more. Everyone else was dancing, except for Axel, Nelly (the serious ones) and archer, the other bad boy of the team, though everyone seemed to be having fun so I was happy.

"_Bolusefe *sighs* I don't know how she will react if I tell her that I-I."_ thought Shawn.

"Hi Shawn." said sue with a giggle

"h-huh! Oh hey there sue." Shawn said

"You like Bolusefe don't you, Shawn." Sue says

"Yeah… is there a problem with that?" said Shawn

"Shawn you are so naïve I mean do you love, Bolusefe?"

"W-what I-I do not! I've only known her as of today_ Ugh sue knows! I'm in for it now_" says Shawn with a major blush.

"Shawn, I never knew that you could lie, don't worry I won't tell, it's so obvious, the way you gaze at her," says Shawn, "but you have quite a competition."

"Competition?" Shawn repeats.

"Yeah, almost everyone likes Bolusefe, except for; mark, he likes Nelly, and Eric, who likes Sylvia. You better work on it and make a move." Says sue and walks away.

"Lou dear, come and help me in the kitchen." Called my mum

"Sure thing mum." I said happily

*time skip*

"Mama the cupcakes are ready I'm taking them to the living room." I said

"Sure thing dear." Said my mum

"Come and get your cupcakes guys!" I said

*flashback*

"Come and get your cupcakes brothers, I made them with a little help from mum." Said a seven year old girl

"I love cupcakes, thanks sis." Said a six year old boy, taking a bite out of a cupcake.

"Yum, yum." Gargled the two years old.

*end of flashback*

"Bolusefe is everything alright?" the greenette known as Jordan says softly, "you seem to have spaced out."

I screamed, extreme memories of my brothers, were one of the things I couldn't handle, I ran up to my room.

"Uh oh," said Jordan, "was it something I said?"

"Jordan, what did you do?!" shouted Celia

"Do you think that she will be ok?" said camellia

"I-ill go check on her." Said Shawn considering Sue's advice.

"No Shawn let me go." Said Jude calmly

"b-but." Stammered Shawn

"I know you care for her, we all do," said Jude, "but I have a younger sister, and I know how to deal with this." He finished off glancing at Celia

"He's right; he always cheers me up when I am feeling down." Said Celia backing him up

"O-ok." Said Shawn, he didn't want to expose himself any more than he already had.

"Good luck Jude!" shouted the team.

"Thanks guys _now's' my time to make an impression." _Said Jude happily and started climbing the stairs.

I had been crying for about five minutes when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Who –sniff- is it." I asked

"It's me Jude." Said the goggled boy from the door

I went to door, opened it slightly and peered around with teary eyes.

"There's nobody out there with you is there?" I said

"Nope Bolusefe, can I come in, I want to talk to you." Jude asked

"Hmm… if it's about me screaming, you've just wasted your time here." I sniffed again wiping the tears of my face

"Don't worry, it's not." Said Jude

"Ok then come in." I said

I didn't really want Jude to see me like this my eyes were red and puffy, and my nose was dripping.

Jude came in and seemed to be awestruck at my turquoise room.

"Come on Jude," I said "stop staring, we can't talk here."

"Ok …_what is she talking about; I can't see any other rooms._" Said Jude

I opened up my light switch and entered some sort of code, a trapdoor to a room above opened up.

"Jude come on, I'll go first." I said excitedly.

"No Bolusefe," said Jude loudly and blushing furiously "if you go first... I would be looking up your skirt."

"Oh…I forgot I was wearing a skirt _this is akward but at least he is a gentleman.. other guys would have been pervs_" I replied with a furious blush as well, "well then umm e-err, you go first."

"Umm sure." Jude said awkwardly, starting to ascend the ladder, I followed suit behind him.

We finally reached the top, and there before us was a purple and black groovy room with lava lamps and two beanbags.

"Please sit." I said to the gawking Jude, he was normally cool and collected but right now... he was acting like Todd or jack.

"Oh uh ok thanks." He stammered taking a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Nothing much, I was just curious to find out how you came across football and how you can play so well." Said Jude

"oh," I said " well I first learned about football when I was about 5 years, my brother was 4 at that time, and his friend gave him a football, we've been playing with it ever since, it never got lost."

"Wow, so where is your brother right now, Willy was saying something about him being a legendary football player or something."

"I-I, h-he, I really don't know." I stammered.

"_What have I done, id better comfort her and not mention this again._" Thought Jude.

Jude had hit my soft point, he wouldn't understand, I started sobbing silently, my probably swollen eyes behind my trembling hands. Suddenly I felt warm but firm arms wrap around me in a warm embrace, it was Jude. I wept quietly into his chest, while he patted my back and told me to let it all out.

"Th-thanks a lot Jude." I said with a huge blush crowding my face.

"That's ok, let's get back to the party, the others must be waiting for us _good thing I cheered her up_." Said Jude kindly.

*back at the party*

"I hope Bolusefe is alright." Said a worried looking Shawn.

"Hey there Shawn," said sue "I've got a plan."

"Plan?" questioned Shawn

"A plan to get closer to Bolusefe." Said sue

"And what may that be." Asked Shawn.

"ahh shawn I see you don't deny your love anymore…" said sue

Shawn just blushed

"Well when Bolusefe comes back hug her to show that you are happy to see her." Said sue

"Are you sure about this _should I really be trusting her_." Said Shawn

"One hundred percent." said sue

"o-ok" stammered Shawn blushing at the thought of hugging Bolusefe.

"Hey guys were back!" I shouted

Everyone turned and started cheering; Shawn ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Sh-shawn." I stammered with a giant blush on my face.

"I-I'm glad you're ok." Said Shawn, finally letting go of me and giving me a small smile.

Most of the boys looked jealous, but jealous of what?

"Oh there you are Bolusefe," said Nathan "we were waiting for you, so we could start on the piñata."

"Aw thanks Nathan lets hit that piñata." I said joyfully

"S-sure." Nathan said with a minor blush.

Each of us had a go at the piñata, and all squabbled in a fight for who would get the most candy.

Sometime during this I had landed on top of Caleb. I was reaching for a piece of candy, tripped on something and crashed into him, his face were in-between my breasts, and all he did was lay there smirking and blushing while I desperately scrabbled off accidentally rubbing my breasts on his face in the process… it was quite an awkward moment, luckily nobody noticed

The party finally ended and we were all sprawled across the sofas and floor, full and exhausted, after gaining some rest everyone started leaving for home.

"Thank you for having us Miss." chorused the whole team before departing

That was sure a great party. Shawn was the last person to depart.

"Bolusefe I want to tell you something _should I tell her_." Mumbled Shawn shyly

"I'm all ears." I said

"Umm _maybe not _don't forget the football camp; we depart for it tomorrow morning." Said Shawn

"Eeeh, that early." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well bye Bolusefe." Said Shawn

"Bye Shawn." I said

My mum came into the room.

"What lovely friends you have dear, make sure you get enough rest for your camp tomorrow, ill really miss you, you'll be gone for a month!" said my mum

"Yup mum, I'll miss you a lot as well." I said hugging my mum

"Ok darling, pack your things and make sure you get enough rest." Said my mum


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A young girl walks into her room in the evening, ready for bed. She peers at a picture of a tall dark handsome man carrying what seems to be a younger version of her on his shoulders.

"Goodnight dad," she whispers before stepping into bed "I miss you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up Bolusefe." Said my mum softly

"Uh," I moaned, "5 more minutes."

"Bolusefe you don't have five minutes, do you want to be late for your camp." Said my mum slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed jumping out of my bed, "the camp."

"Good girl, now hurry up." Said my mum

"Yes mum." I yelled before rushing off to the bathroom.

*time skip*

"Mum!" I shouted, "I'm ready to go."

"Wait darling, take these." Said my mum pressing two books into my hands.

They were my diaries, the first one was old and slightly torn I've been keeping that diary since I could write, that diary contains some powerful secrets that once read could change a person's life forever, and the second one was recently bought when the pages of my old diary became exhausted.

"Thanks mum," I said "ill really miss you."

"And I'll really miss you too" said my mum

I gave her a tight hug before leaving the house. On my way to school, I stop at a graveyard carrying a bunch of violets.

"They were always his favorite flowers." I thought

I went to a gravestone, carefully carved onto the stone was:

_Here lies_

_Jacob Raiile_

_1971-2008_

_A wonderful father, a caring husband, and a faithful friend_

_May his soul rest in perfect peace._

The girl laid the flowers onto the grave, wiping away tears rolling of her dark cheeks.

"dad, I might have told you before but, today I'm going for a football camp, so I won't really get to see you for a month, I will really miss you, I got you a really big bunch of your favorite flowers, I hope it will make up for the time that I will spend away from you, I love you dad." I mumbled before making my way out of the grave yard.

"Bolusefe! Bolusefe!"Shouted a male voice, it was Xavier

"Huh." I said turning around in amazement

"Why are you in the graveyard?" Xavier asked.

"I-I uh, umm, the wind blew my permission slip into the graveyard so I went there to pick it up." I lied

"Hmm, but we submitted our permission slips yesterday and the weather is perfectly fine." He said

"I um, weather changes." I said

"Ok no worries; let's just get to school before we miss the trip." Said Xavier

"Yeah." I said in relief before walking alongside Xavier to school

We walked for about five more minutes before finally reaching school. Everyone was already there, and we all started talking excitedly to each other until the two coaches walked in, Coach Hillman who had grey hair and a mostage and wore a pair of round tinted glasses, and Coach Travis who was lean and had dark brown hair.

"Ok listen up everyone." Yelled coach Hillman

The excited murmuring stopped

"We will be leaving for the camp in 5 minutes, do a last minute check up, as we will be gone for a month," Said Coach Hillman leaving the hall with coach Travis. "That will be all."

"Hey Bolusefe!" said Jordan

"Oh, hi there Jordan." I said

"Are you excited about the camp?" The greenette asked

"I sure am this is my first camp after all." I said

"Really!" Jordan exclaimed, "I went camping loads of times at sun garden, it's so much fun."

*meanwhile*

"_what are they saying?" _thought Shawn, straining his ears trying to catch on what Jordan was saying to his crush, until a hand lay on his shoulder. It was Coach Travis.

"Eavesdropping isn't so good Shawn." Whispered the coach

"O-ok, coach." Stammered Shawn clearly embarrassed.

*five minutes later*

"Ok everyone; it's time to get on the bus." Said Coach Hillman loudly, so that all could hear."

Everyone started filling into the van.

"Is everyone here?" Said coach Hillman

"Yeah!" chorused the whole team

"Mr. Charles, we are ready to go." Said Coach Travis to the driver

"Now everyone," said coach Hillman "we are going to visit Shawn's old school, alpine Jr high in Hokkaido."

The whole team started murmuring excitedly

"Maybe Shawn will kill another bear." Laughed Scotty

"Shawn…you killed a bear!" I said tensing up; I had a soft spot for animals

"Umm, err- I-I didn't actually kill it, I um, just badly injured it _Bolusefe is going to hate me now, she seems to have a soft spot for animals_."

"S-Shawn, h-how could you? NEVER do that again, getting them to like you works best, what if the bear decides to bring a whole army what if-?" I said

"Um Bolusefe," said Xavier putting an arm on my shoulder "I don't think the bear would do that you have such a vivid imagination, take a rest."

"You're right Xavier I think I'll have a little rest." I said taking a seat blushing at his touch

*a while later*

"Wake up Bolusefe, were in Hokkaido." Shouted an excited sues. "Look at all the snow."

"Yeah it's so cool, everywhere is white." I said

"Look everyone its alpine Jr high!" said sue, jumping round in excitement

We all looked

"Looks like we're almost there, just a few more minutes." Called out Mr. Charles

*a few minutes later*

"Finally were here." Said Scotty

As we all stepped out of the van we heard voices

"Shawn you've come from a visit!" chorused the whole of alpine Jr highs football team.

"Actually it's more of a stay for four days; it's great to see you guys again." Said Shawn

"Shawn Shawn, everyone's powered up, and I have my very own hissatu technique." Said Myron

"Wow Myron, that's great." Replied Shawn

"Um, Shawn can we go in? I'm err kinda cold." I said

I felt all eyes on me, and most of the alpine Jr high boys were blushing, maybe it was their way of warming up because of the cold.

"Sure, sure come in." said Shawn leading the way

*time skip*

"Ok guys," said Shawn "these are your rooms, umm Bolusefe are you ok that you are alone in a room, everyone has been paired up but-."

"Shawn no need to worry I'll be fine." I said with a smile

The truth was that I would be fine, but if I slept alone I normally had bad dreams and that led to a lot of screaming in the night.

"Ok guys, let's get the snow gear, we are going to be like the wind." Said Shawn

"Yeah." Chorused the whole team

*a few moments later*

"Umm, Bolusefe are you sure you know how to do this?" asked a very worried Shawn

"Of course I do Shawn; I've been snowboarding since I was 5." I said cheerfully

Jude was watching the exchange of conversation between Shawn and Bolusefe.

"_Why is it only Shawn with her all the time._" Thought Jude a slightly jealous lookon his face

"Jude! Come over here." Shouted Kevin snapping Jude out from his thoughts

"I'm on my way Kevin." Said Jude almost hesitantly

"Err, Bolusefe, are you sure you know how to snowboard?" asked Shawn

"Yeah of course I do, I used to snowboard with my…my brother _ok Bo, control yourself, don't get all emotional._" I said

"ok everyone, let the snowboarding begin _I wonder if Bolusefe knows how to ice skate, if she does, I will try to ask her to be my partner in the ice skating jr competition next week._." Shawn shouted before taking off, Bolusefe close on his trail.

"I'm pretty good aren't I?" I exclaimed, whizzing past Shawn

"_w-when did she g-get_… h-uh?" mumbled Shawn confused

I giggled at Shawn's surprised expression

"You look cute like that Shawn,_ huh, what I am saying._" I said unconsciously

"w-what did u say? _Did she really call me cute?_" asked Shawn shyly

"Umm try and catch up." I shouted

"Wait!" exclaimed Shawn suddenly speeding ahead

We were now beside each other

"Looks like you can be fast when you want to Shawn, but can you do some tricks?" I bragged while back flipping to dodge some large snowballs that were approaching quite quickly.

"Of course I can!" said Shawn "just watch!"

He did a 360 degrees jump turn in the air.

"Pretty cool, I guess." I said

*time skip*

The others had left later, even Jude who stayed longer, eventually left. Shawn and I were tired and lay on the snow panting heavily.

"I won!" I said

"No way, my tricks were better." Said Shawn

"Phftt, that's just cause it was snowboarding, if it was ice skating, I would have trashed you." I said

"_She cans ice skate! I wonder if I should ask her to be my partner in the junior championship._ Well show me then, bet you can't do a triple axel duet with me." Said Shawn

"Of course I can." I said running to get some ice skates

*meanwhile*

"I wonder where Shawn and Bolusefe are, they've been snowboarding for quite a while, its 4'oclock now." Said a worried Sylvia

"Or have they?" said sue slyly

"What are you implying!" said Jude angrily

"I'll go check on them!" said camellia shyly "it's my duty as a manager to do so!"

"Oh camellia, it's getting dark, let one of the boys go okay?" said Celia

"o-okay!" said camellia

"I'll go." Said Jude

"Um Jude you've gone before, don't you think Bolusefe will suspect something." Said Nathan

"Then you go!" said mark

"m-me!" said Nathan blushing at the thought "I'm going to spy on Bolusefe and Shawn?"

"Of course!" said mark, "you are super fast so if by any chance you are caught, you can run away quickly."

"O-ok, I'll go, be back soon with info." Said Nathan

*meanwhile*

"I got the skates Shawn." I said

"That's good!" said Shawn "did you hear something?"

"Huh, no." I said

"Phew, they didn't hear me." Nathan breathed in relief

"Well then let's start." Said Shawn

"Triple axel duet, starting position." I quoted with a slight blush "the male partner places his arms in an 8ve position on the female's upper waist _should I be doing this, if someone sees this they will totally, misunderstand what is going on_."

"O-okay _I can't believe where I'm placing my hands_." Stammered Shawn

"What the- what are they doing." Whispered Nathan from behind a wall in shock

"ok umm, you should know the rest so let's start, a one two three, step, part, sit spin, jump," I instructed

"Arabesque step, two three, lift." Shawn said still blushing, while lifting me in the air

"Shawn is lifting Natalie in the air?" whispered Nathan.

"y-you're, pretty strong," I said blushing; I couldn't believe Shawn could do that "I mean for a boy."

"Oh, well time for the grand finalie." Said Shawn

We hesitantly held hands, while spinning round in a circle

"I have to put more weight on my side because I'm lighter than you." I explained

"Ok" said Shawn

But it seems that I put too much weight and Shawn and I landed on the floor in a heap, him on top of me.

"Oh my goodness, I have to tell the others fast." And with that Nathan sped away

We were both blushing furiously. Shawn scrambled of me in a hurry, and then helped me up.

"s-sorry about that Bolusefe i-i." stammered Shawn blushing, and unable to make eye contact

"Its okay-it was actually my fault, sorry." I said looking at the floor

"Well I umm think we should be heading back to the camp the others would be worried." Said Shawn

"Yeah it's …dark." I said my voice wobbling

"Are you scared of the dark Bolusefe?" said Shawn

"What, o-of course not! _I'm scared of what can happen in the dark._" I said shyly "b-but can I hold your hand."

"What!_ Am I dreaming_" exclaimed Shawn

"d-don't worry." I said

"y-you can if you really want too. _Bolusefe is going to holding my hand._" Said Shawn blushing

"Thank you." I said "let's get to your school."

*mean while*

"Guys I have info." Panted Nathan

"So what were they doing?" Said David

"t-they were …" said Nathan blushing

"Just spit it out already." Said Hurley very impatiently

"Well f-first Shawn put his hands o-on Bolusefe waist." Stammered Nathan a faint blush visible on his face

The whole team gasped

"I told you!" exclaimed sue "what happened next."

"W-well, Shawn lifted Bolusefe in the air, both of their faces were red like tomatoes." Said Nathan still blushing

"Phftt, your face is pretty red too." Said sue slyly

"Then, I uh looked away for a few moments and when I looked back, they were both on the floor, Shawn on top of Bolusefe, that's when I sped off to tell you guys." Explained Nathan

"That good for nothing, filthy rat!" shouted Kevin "when he gets back here I'll, I'll-"

"Calm down Kevin." Said Jude softly, but an angry vein was clearly visible on the side of his head.

"Ok guys, let's all cool down, we can ask Shawn and Bolusefe about this when they, get back." Said mark "perhaps it isn't what it seems."

*meanwhile*

"Umm Bolusefe." Said Shawn

"Yeah?" I replied

"Would you like to be my partner for the junior ice skating competition the evening after tomorrow?" Said Shawn

"I-uh" I stammered

"I know its short notice so you don't have to do it." Said Shawn

"No, its ok, I would love to." I said

"r-really!" exclaimed Shawn happily

"Really." I said "were there anyway, mark and the others would be worried."

"Hey guys, were back!" shouted Shawn, walking through the doorway

"Bolusefe!" shouted the managers and some of the boys crowding me. "Are you ok, we've heard about what Shawn did to you?"

"Wait I-" I said

"Don't worry Bolusefe: I'll give him a good talking to." Said Celia angrily about to storm off

"Wait guys you don't understand." I said desperately

"Shawn!" screamed Celia

"What happened, why all of you are so angry?" Said Shawn innocently

"Don't you dare play dumb mister?" Said Celia angrily

"Yeah." Chorused the whole team excluding Shawn, me, and mark who didn't understand what was going on.

"b-but what did I do?" said Shawn worriedly

"yo-" said Celia but she was interrupted

"Everyone, it's not what you think, Shawn and I were only just ice skating, but I do apologies for the confusion caused." I said with a bow

"_Bolusefe._" Whispered Shawn

"Bolusefe, are you sure I can leave this like this." Said Celia, making hand gestures to Shawn when she said 'this'

"Its ok everyone, let's just go to bed now." I said

"Okay Bolusefe, if you say so." Said Celia

"Wait everyone!" said Coach Hillman "before you all go to bed I'd like to introduce you a Swedish person that would give this team essential strength, introduce yourself."

And with that a boy stepped out from behind the coach, he had soft short hair in a shade of chocolate brown, with blue-brown eyes, and a small grin.

"Hi everyone, my name is Otto, I am of 13 years age, and the coach point out I am from Sweden." He said with a grin

"Another announcement, since Bolusefe is alone in the only room left, Otto will be joining her for the night until further arrangements are made, I trust you guys not to anything silly seeing as you are of different genders" Said Coach Hillman, and with that he left the room

Otto and I went beet red at coach Hillmans comment

There was a crowd around Otto, everyone was asking him questions, but he replied to none.

"What's wrong Otto?" I said

"Um sorry I _English Otto not Swedish _am tired I will…" said Otto finding it hard to speak in English

"Just say it in Swedish; I speak a bit of it." I said

Otto grinned

"Jag kommer att berätta mer Om mig själv i morgon eftersom jag är trött (i_ will tell you more about myself tommorow because i am tired_)." said otto.

"Oh youre saying that you will tell us more about yourself tommorow becaue you are tired." i said "by the way im bolusefe."

"oh yes i remember now that is what it sounds like in english, thank you ... bo, can i call you that, i find it hard to pronounce bo-lou-si-fie." said otto

"Oh sure." i said

"Everyone, we have a big day tomorrow," said Coach Travis suddenly "so I would like you all to be heading to bed now."

Everyone scrambled to their rooms with their roommates

"Come on then Bo," said Otto taking my hand "lets get to our room, I'm so tired."

"Okay _I hardly know him and he is holding my hand?_" I stammered blushing

The both of us made our way to the rooms, ours was room 4. This is how the first row of rooms was arranged.

1 axel

Shawn

2 Nelly

Sylvia

3Jude Caleb David

4 Otto Bolusefe

5jordan Xavier

6 Austin

archer

7kevin

Thor

8 Celia

camellia

9 Mark

Darren

10 bobby

Eric

"This room is quite nice," said Otto collapsing onto one of the beds

"Yeah it's really nice." I said sitting on the other bed

"I better change before going to bed." Otto whispered to himself while taking off his shirt

"Whoa whoa, Otto there is a girl in the room." I said standing up from my bed in shock, with a slight blush on my face

"Oh" said Otto, quickly wearing his pyjama top

"Umm ill excuse you for 5 minutes," I said walking out of the door "by the way ill change in one of the girl's rooms."

*five minutes later*

"I'm back Otto!" I exclaimed walking into my room

But there was no reply; Otto was sprawled across his bed like a starfish. I smiled he looked so peaceful, as if he had no worries at all, I hope I don't wake him with my screams in the night. I switched off the lights before curling myself up into a neat ball on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A young girl sleeps peacefully, until a dream slips into her mind, the dream is none other than a flashback

The girl sees nothing but she hears everything well enough, her whole body shudders in her sleep as the sounds of gunshots and screams echo through her head. She wakes up screaming, awakening her partner in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's wrong bo?" said Otto a puzzled look on his face

He was sitting on my bed his face just inches from mine

"Wha-, what have you done, what are you doing on my bed, how long have you been there."I said worried and surprised

I pulled up my duvet to cover myself as I wasn't wearing very much.

"bo, don't get …_English Otto _wrong message here," said Otto "I just came over to your bed now, when you were screaming, are you alright?"

"Oh _I was screaming in my sleep, this isn't a good sign _I'm… I'm fine" I whispered

"If you're scared or anything you can always come to me, I'm just in the opposite bed after all." Said Otto with a grin

"Ok, but can you move your bed nearer to mine because I-" I said

"Of course I will no problem." Said Otto

"Thanks _Otto really is a nice guy._" I said

"Goodnight Otto." I whispered

"Goodnight love." Otto whispered

"Huh what was that?" I said sleepily

"Umm I said goodnight Bo." Said Otto blushing

I knew he didn't say that but I was too tired to argue.

*a while later*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

"Oh no not again." I whispered to myself

"What's wrong bo?" Said Otto "you were screaming again."

"I'm fine Otto." I said shakily "no need to worry about me."

"I have every right to worry about you Bo! Don't you understand that?" exclaimed Otto suddenly hands on my shoulders

"I- _people care about me?_" I said unable to complete my sentence

"You don't have to say anything." Whispered Otto softly, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace."

"Jag kommer att säga något Otto, du är verkligen omtänksam." i said in Swedish

"Thanks." Said Otto blushing, his eyes gleaming happily in the moonlight


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Seconds please!" shouted jack

"Me too." Shouted Jordan who seemed to be competing with jack

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" exclaimed Sylvia, rushing up and down

It was 10 in the morning and we were all at breakfast, gobbling up our food, well not all of us. I was simply stirring my cereal round and round, until the pieces got all lumpy.

I was thinking about the flashback in my dream, how could my brothers still be alive? I kept pondering, looking into my soggy cereal, when a soft hand landed on my shoulder, it was Otto.

"Are you alright bo?" said Otto

"I'm fine!" I replied a little too quickly, I don't really think that Otto believed me, but who cares.

"Stay safe okay?" said Otto; his eyes looked full of concern

"Why wouldn't I." I said with a smile

"Well we have to go for training now." Said Otto pointing to the rest of the team, walking out of the door

"Oh … yeah." I said "you go ahead will meet up with you guys later."

"Ok then se digs senare!" said Otto exiting the room

What I didn't realize, was that there was still one person in the room, who had been watching the whole conversation.

"_They don't even know each other so much and he already has a nickname for her?_" thought Shawn

I turned around and saw Shawn staring at me.

"S-Shawn what are you doing here?" I said surprised

"Oh, I just wanted to remind you that we have practice today the competition is tomorrow after all." Said Shawn casually

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, let's ask coach if we can slip out during practice." I said "we don't have to tell him what it is for but we can say that it's for a good cause."

"It would be better to ask Coach Hillman, don't you think." Said Shawn

"Ok then!" I said happily, skipping out the door

*at the training field*

"Is everyone here?" said Coach Hillman

"Yes, coach." Said Jordan looking round "well except for Bolusefe and Shawn."

"Oh my gosh not those two again." Said Nathan angrily, remembering what happened the last time those two were left alone.

The whole team groaned

"What are you all groaning for," shouted Jude obliviously angry "someone should go look for them before what happened last time repeats itself."

"No need to," said Otto calmly, pointing towards the entrance "there they come now."

"Good morning coach sorry we are late." Said Shawn, bowing in respect

I bobbed a little curtsy as well

"That will be fine," said Coach Hillman "just make sure it doesn't repeat itself."

"Oh and one more thing." I said.

I told Coach Hillman about the ice skating practice quietly, and he nodded, with that, Shawn and I exited the training field.

"Where the heck is they going those two can't be trusted!" said Jude rather angrily to the coach

"They have some important business to attend to, and I'd rather that you don't question my decisions." Replied Coach Hillman

"I trust Bo _I hope she will be fine though_." Said Otto "don't worry guys everything will be fine."

"Yeah, Otto is right, let's just focus on practice for now." Said mark

*meanwhile*

"What a nice ice rink you have in your school Shawn." I said looking round

"I guess it is, I'm glad you like it." Said Shawn with a smile

"I've made the preparations for our costumes," I said showing Shawn a sketch "they are meant to look like this."

"Wow, they look amazing but… _aren't they a bit revealing_, _the neckline for bolu's dress is quite deep...and...Gaaahhh what am I thinking? _Umm, by the way we have to practice, the competition is tomorrow evening." Said Shawn

"Yup, lets practice some more! I'm aiming for the top!" I screamed

*time skip*

"That….. *pant* was *pant* so tiring." Panted Shawn

"Yeah I can hardly breathe." I wheezed

"But I think we have perfected our routine now." Said Shawn

"We sure have," I said happily "we better start making our way back its almost time for supper, and we've been at it all day."

"Yeah…" Shawn murmured

"You know what?" I said

"What?" said Shawn looking up?

"I just can't help feeling happy when I've completed a hard task;" I said "learning this ice skating routine wasn't easy, but…"

"We did it in the end, didn't we?' Said Shawn

"Yeah." I said

"That's a good feeling." Said Shawn

We both smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where are Bolusefe and Shawn?" Shouted sue angrily, pacing quickly round the kitchen

"They will be here soon." Said Sylvia

"Can't we just have dinner without them, I'm so hungry." Said sue

"No sue we have to wait, patience is a virtue." Said Sylvia

*in the cafeteria*

"How much longer are those two going to take, I'm so hungry I feel dead." Said jack whilst laying his head on the table.

"Don't troubled guys, I'm sure they - _English, English, English_ arriver any time now?" said Otto, in a reassuring voice

"look here Mr. nice guy, we are all starving, and to add to it, we have no idea what those two could be up to again, don't be troubled, phftt that's pathetic I-" yelled Kevin but was stopped by the sound of a door opening.

"Hey guys were back." I said, Shawn trailing after me

"FINALLY!" shouted jack "time for food!"

Everyone rushed to the kitchen demanding food

"Looks like they cared more for the food than they did for us." Said Shawn sadly

"Poor, Sylvia." I said "she and the other managers have to deal with this because we were so late.

"Yeah…" murmured Shawn

"I'm going to help," I said "it's only fair."

"Huh" said Shawn

"Come on Shawn, you've got to help too."

*meanwhile*

"WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD!" chorused the whole team

"Calm down guys, there are only four of us and like thirty of you guys, you have to be patient." Shouted Celia desperately

"Patience is a virtue huh," sue whispered to Sylvia. "This angry mob is certainly not a virtue."

"We'll help." I said pointing to myself and Shawn

"What? I didn't agree to this." Said Shawn

"Don't be a baby," I said shoving an apron on him

"Ok ill help, but only because I was late as well, and kinda caused this confusion." Said Shawn finally giving in

"Thanks guys." Said camellia

"Nope, we should be thanking you, shouldn't we Shawn." I said

"Yeah…" said Shawn shyly "thanks."

"Ok guys let's get to work, and give our team some food." I said

*30 minutes later*

"Looks like we've calmed everyone down." Said Nelly

"Who knew food was such a powerful thing." Said Celia

"At least we are all full." Said Sylvia

"Yup I really don't think that I can eat anymore." Said camellia

The coach walked into the room.

"Ok guys you've got to go to bed now; we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Said the coach

"Yes sir." We all said

"Coach." Said Otto

"Yes?" the coach replied

"I forget to tell you, but I can't be for the night as I some important things to do catch up with." Said Otto "excuse my bad English please."

"I give you permission, to leave but just stay safe." Said the coach "I'm sure your English will improve as you stick by the team."

"Thanks you sir." Said Otto bowing down, before grabbing a bag and heading out the door

"The rest of you can go to bed now." Said coach Hillman

And with that we all left.

I was going to sleep alone tonight, as I was about to enter my room a hand rested on my shoulder, it was Xavier.

"Bolusefe, are you ok sleeping on your own tonight, I heard your screams last night, but didn't come because Otto was there, and I'm sure he helped you and comforted you." He said

"I'll be fine; I have my teddy bears _oops_." I said

"Teddy bears?" said Xavier

"Umm." I stammered

"Don't worry; just don't hesitate to come next door if you feel scared, Jordan and I are more than happy to help." Said Xavier with a wink and a smile

"Thanks Xavier, but I'll be fine really!" I said

"Ok then goodnight." He said

"Goodnight." I said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A girl lays peacefully on a bed, carefully holding her teddies in silence, but the silence is disrupted by the loudness of her dream, she clutches her teddies tightly to her chest as the blood curling screams and sounds of gunshots fly past. Her brain is full with these horrible memories, or visions, or could it just be a dream.

She wakes up, her eyes bloodshot, her skin paler than usual and starts to scream


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Aww man what is that screeching noise, the best thing to wake me up in the middle of the night." Mumbled Xavier "wait a minute that must be Bolusefe!" Xavier shouted, jumping out of his bed and running next door.

I lay on my bed screaming,

"_I can't stop_," I thought "_it's too bad, I would have gone to see Xavier but I'm too scared to move_."

"Bolusefe!" screamed Xavier bursting into my room

I stopped screaming a looked at him

"You came" I whispered

"Of course I did," he said coming over to my bed, and hesitantly wrapping his arms round me

I instantly had a breakdown and started sobbing, and wailing

"It's ok Bolusefe, I'm here, and everything will be all right." Said Xavier in a reassuring voice

"Oh, Xavier." I said between sobs "I was so scared, i-i."

"Shh." Said Xavier "its ok, its ok."

Xavier finally let go of me and I breathed out heavily

"Th-thanks a lot Xavier, I really needed that." I said

"It's alright." He said

There was an awkward silence

"So you must think I'm pretty pathetic huh, screaming in the middle of the night." I said

"You are not pathetic you are a very, strong-hearted, kind and not to mention beautiful girl, don't doubt yourself, ok." Said Xavier

"Thank you so much, you are so kind, don't worry about me, your words will reach to me throughout the night so I won't be scared." I said

"Ok then, be safe, and remember I'm just next door." He said before leaving the room

"Oh, Xavier, you are such a kind person." I murmured to myself before falling asleep.

*later that night*

*flash back*

"Well, well isn't it nice for you to stick up, for your family, but your life won't be spared." Said a masked man his gun pointing towards someone

"Bolu, just know that whatever happens I will always love you, run to your mum now, and don't look back _what has that man planned for me, I never _knew_ he would go this far, I have done nothing wrong_." Said a man

"But dad!" said a little girl "who are all these people, they look like bad guys."

"Go!" the man shouted

"Dad I'm so confused." cried the girl

"Just go!" he shouted

The girl ran away, the loud bang of a gunshot was heard milliseconds after

"Goodbye, Jacob, the good doesn't always seem to win." Said the masked man before walking away, leaving this dangerous scenario.

The little girl just stared at her father's now dead body in shock, traumatized.

*end of flash back*

I woke up startled, and scared

"Come on Bolu you can't be a wimp anymore, you have past this stage," I whispered to myself "I need to get to Xavier, he is just next door."

I couldn't get myself to do it so instead I knocked at the wall hoping that he would hear me and come; I really do hope I'm knocking at the right wall. Luckily I heard the door creaking and a figure walked in.

"Sheesh, would you stop knocking on the wall, some people are trying to sleep its really pissing me off!" said the figure angrily

"Xavier? Is that you?" I said worried, it didn't sound like him at all

"Of course it's not Xavier, what do you think I look like, a ghost with red hair, phftt." He said

"Well I can't really see, it's quite dark in here." I said reaching for the light switch "I'll turn on the lights"

I blinked a few times while getting used to the bright light, I didn't notice that id been crying all night, my eyes were swollen and red.

"Caleb!" I screamed in surprise.

This wasn't good I was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of really short pajama bottoms, and Caleb could see me. I tried my best to cover myself up but it resulted in my duvet falling off the bed.

"Stop it with the shouting." He said eying me up and down before walking towards me "hey why are your eyes so red, have you been crying?"

"yeah a bit, Sorry it's, just that, Xavier said I could come if I was scared, but I couldn't put myself up to it so I thought I was knocking on his wall but it happened to be your wall." I explained, still feeling a bit exposed

I looked down at the floor, tears beginning to spill from my eyes, I had a nightmare

"You know what Bolusefe?" asked Caleb

"What?" I replied

"Xavier isn't the only one you can go to for help, I know I might seem a bit standoffish and rude but, you can trust me." He said "don't be scared nightmares never come true."

I looked into Caleb's eyes; those unique eyes of his certainly were not lying. He took a seat next to me on my bed, and leant forwards to gently wipe away a tear with the back of his hand. His hand was surprisingly soft.

"ca-aleb?" I stammered

"Huh?" he said

"thanks." I said, and gave him a hug

He seemed pretty surprised at first, but he relaxed and hugged me back.

"_Bolusefe hugged me?_" thought Caleb a blush on his face

*meanwhile*

"Where on earth is that good for nothing Caleb, I mean disappearing in the middle of the night?" Thought Jude, pacing up and down in his dorm

"Calm down Jude, he's probably in another room, or maybe he just went to the kitchen to get a drink of water." Said David

"I'll go check the corridors, you just stay, there and don't go disappearing away like him." Said Jude leaving the room

"Sometimes I worry for him." David whispers to himself

*in the corridor*

"Caleb! Caleb! Where are you, you idiot." Shouted Jude

He was walking up and down the corridor and was about to give up, until he heard voices coming from, the room nexdoor to his.

"What on earth is Caleb doing in Bolusefe's room!?" Jude shouted to himself, he put his ear to the door and began to eavesdrop

"Oh Caleb." I said

Caleb was being so nice but I was still uneasy with him so close to me and I was so exposed

"Well stay safe, and remember I'm just next door _Bolusefe is such a nice girl_." Said Caleb "oh and nice legs" he continued, walking out of the room a smirk on his face.

I blushed at his comment before settling down to sleep

Before Caleb was able to reach his own dorm, he was pinned to the wall, by a very angry Jude.

"What were you doing in Bolusefe's room!" shouted Jude

"Why should I tell you?" smirked Caleb "you'd better let me go now, before you get in trouble, I think I saw coach down the corridor."

Jude let go of Caleb.

"If anything bad has happened to Bolusefe because, of you, I'm not even going to think of your life." Threatened Jude

"Don't worry, she's safe." Said Caleb

"Phftt." Said Jude


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Morning guys." I shout walking into breakfast

"morning." The whole team shouts

"Come sit with us!" says Celia excitedly "quickly, before all the food disappears."

"I know someone else who disappeared last night." Says Jude quietly

"Jude, you can't still be mad about this?" said David obviously worried

"Phftt." Jude replies, while Caleb smirks in the background

"Hey guys." Says a voice happily

We all turn around

"Otto!" I shout "you're back!"

"I am indeed, now is there food left, I'm quite…..umm" said Otto trying to think of English

"Hungry?" I suggested

"Yup, that's the English word." Said Otto

I wonder where he had been, he sure looked happier, his cheeks were bright pink and he was literally glowing.

"Guys, I have an announcement." I said loudly, I waited till I had gotten everybody's attention before I continued. "Please can you guys watch the live, ice skating junior championships tonight, in sure you will find it very interesting." I said winking at Shawn

*at practice*

"Go everyone go! You can do it guys! Looking good! Nice shot!" the managers cheered

I gave it my all, I had been accepted into this football team, and I was planning to do my best

"Otto is pretty good isn't he." Said Nelly

"It's a good thing the coach let us join our team." Said camellia

"Jordnära (_Down to earth)_!" Shouted Otto kicking the ball with all his strength

A greenish brown, light covered the ball, and the ball smashed down into the earth nowhere to be seen.

"um Otto why did you kick from such a far distance and where did the ball-" said Todd astonished, but before he could finish the ball emerged from the ground, looking rather like the globe, dangerously close to the defense line and was traveling at an amazing speed towards the goal.

"_No way is this ball getting into the goal _death strike!" I shouted, twirling around to gather some power, before striking the ball forcefully with my left leg, which was glowing blue. "What power." I murmured dumbfounded

Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, as I struggled, it was too powerful, who knew Otto was this strong.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as the ball broke through my defense and blasted into the goal, it was so fast that Darren didn't even have time to begin to save the ball

"That was scary," said Sylvia "Otto has some unbelievable strength."

"That was awesome Otto." I said walking over to him with slight difficulty "you are so powerful."

"thanks." Said Otto proudly "wait bo, why are you walking like that? Did I hurt you." Said Otto slightly worried

"Its fine, its jut a little sprain." I said, but I could hardly stand, I wobbled as I walked, and Otto had to steady me

"Bo I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" said Otto concerned

"Otto its fine, I mean it I can still play." I said

"No bo, I wont let you." Said Otto sternly "go and sit on the bench, I'm only doing this because I care." His eyes softened "go on ill help you."

"o-ok." I said finally giving in

"I hope Bolusefe is fine." Says Shawn "_she needs to be in top shape for the ice skating junior tonight."_

"Bolusefe are you all right?" says Celia rushing to get the first aid kit

"I'll leave her in your hands, managers I know I can trust you." says Otto, before leaving again for practice

*a few minutes later*

"There you go Bolusefe, all better now, just rest it for a bit." Said Celia

"Thanks a lot, but was a bandage really necessary?" I asked "it was just a sprain

"Yup, I put the bandage so it would heal faster; you can take it off tomorrow, morning." Said Celia

"Thanks! _Wait a minute tomorrow morning, but I need to be in top shape for the ice skating competition tonight._" I said, Celia was like a little sister to everyone

"Resume practice!" the coach ordered from the sideline

"Yes sir." Replied the whole team

I just cheered them on the bench, with the rest of the managers

*3 hours later*

"ok guys that's enough practice for now, go and take a drink and rest up, we depart for Osaka tomorrow morning, mark you are in charge for the rest of the day, I have to go catch up on some things see you guys later" Said coach before walking away

"Wow that practice was really tough I'm pooped." Says Scotty lying on the floor

"Otto you were amazing," exclaimed mark "where did you learn a shot like that!?"

"Thanks captain, well in Sweden there were these machines specially designed, for improving your shoots." Said Otto

"Otto, I've just noticed something different about you." I said

"Really, what is it?" asked Otto

"Your English has improved so well so quickly." I said

"Really, it's probably because I've been with you guys for quite a while now." Said Otto

"Well I'm glad." I said

Otto just grinned

"How's your leg doing?" Said Jude

"Its fine, I can walk on it now." I said "all thanks to your amazing sister."

"That's good to hear." said Jude happily

I just smiled back at him


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*in the common room watching TV*

"Ok guys, remember, Bolusefe said that we should watch the junior ice skating thingy, something cool must be happening on it if she really wants us to watch it." Says Austin

"Yeah, Austin, where is Bolusefe anyway." Asks Jordan

"Oh she said that she needed to go somewhere and will be back, late in the night." Said Sylvia

"Oh ok, wait where is Shawn." Asks Jordan

"Don't tell me he went with Bolusefe." Groans Nathan

"Don't worry guys, Shawn said that he went up north to visit his friend, but he too will also be back rather late." Said Otto

"Oh ok then, the ice skating show starts in one hour." Says Jordan

*meanwhile at the bus stop*

"I'm so excited." I said

"Me too!" said Shawn

"Here comes the bus Shawn." I say

*One bus drive later*

"Look Bolusefe it's our stop." Says Shawn as the bus comes to a halt

There is a large building in the shape of dome; it has the words ice rink written in bold flashing colors across it

"wow." I say getting out of the bus

We walk in through the big entrance and sign in.

"ok Bolusefe, you go change in the ladies changing room, you just have to walk straight down and turn left, meet me back here when you are done then we can proceed to the main ice rink, where all the contestants are." Said Shawn

"Ok sure!" I said, before setting off

I walked into the changing rooms, there were loads of girls about my age getting ready, they all looked so beautiful, and their costumes were amazing.

"_I wonder if I can win when there are so many people that look way better than me. Well I hope the judges will give more marks on the performance." _I thought

I changed into my own costume, it was aqua blue with glistening coral blue stones' creeping up the shoulder, the dress was sleeveless, but it has elbow length gloves and a flouncy skirt. A sapphire had been embodied into the middle of the dress, it was beautiful, and to finish it of it came with a white mask which I ted on with a silk ribbon. We were called the masked icicles after all.

I made my way back to the point where Shawn was waiting for me, his costume was an aqua blue suit dotted with sapphire stones and a coral blue bow tie.

"Hey," I said walking up to Shawn, "you look pretty amazing."

Shawn looked at me a blush creeping up his face he eyed me up and down his jaw dropping.

"_bolu has such a nice body…she shouldn't hide it under all those baggy t-shirts.. and her bust is just… way above average size, and her-… gaaahhh what am I thinking I'm not some kind of perv _Thanks, you look really beautiful." Said Shawn

"Thank you, now here's your mask, we aren't called the masked icicles for nothing." I said with a smile

"Yeah" said Shawn

*meanwhile*

"Guys look, the ice skating championships is about to start." Said Steve excitedly

Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV

"Hello every one and welcome to the junior ice skating championships, its being held in Hokkaido where things are freezing cold." Blared the TV presenter

"Really it's being held here!" exclaimed Celia

"We are going to spare you the boring stuff and skip straight to the performances." The TV continued "first up is eternal flame! Burn through us."

The couple now on the ice rink, were highly trained as individuals and have been ice skating for 6 years, it won't be a surprise if they win.

"Those people are pretty good don't you think." Said Eric

"Yeah they look just like flames, dashing round the pitch." said bobby

"Uh huh, like two little orange dots dashing round." Said Tory

"That is some pretty fearsome seed they are travelling at." Says axel

"And it's time for the judges to vote." Blares the TV presenter

"Nine" says the 1st judge "I think that you put up a good performance at such an amazing speed"

Eternal flame gives a smirk

"Eight" said the 2nd judge "I think you did a good job, but there is a tiny bit more room for improvement."

"Five" said the third judge. "Although your performance was good, your routine lacked teamwork, you hardly did any group steps and I could sense no bond between the two of you, your speed disallows clarity and good viewing of your movements, for all I know you could have just been skating round the rink, like headless chickens."

Eternal flame looks surprised then angry

"And with that eternal flame had a total of 22 marks." Says the TV presenter

*8 performances later*

"And last but not least with a late entry are the masked icicles; they have the score of 26 to beat, earned by the one and only cherry blossom." Blares the TV presenter

"We can do this Shawn." I say to him

"Yeah, we can." He says

"And here they, come, these contestants are wearing masks, truly worthy of the name the masked icicles." Says the TV presenter "this team have such a dazzling costume and they have started their routine."

"Wow, that couple is way better than eternal flame!" Otto exclaims

"Their bond is so strong, I'm sure you could never tear them apart." Says Thor

"So far so good." Shouts the TV presenter "look at how cleanly they cut their movements, in perfect sync with one another." "oh my days, is this what I think it is, this couple are daring enough, they are attempting an arabesque flip, despite its simple name this step has only been performed once in the lifetime of ice skating, this is a highly professional move, I really don't think they can pull it off." Blares the TV presenter in shock

"I don't care what the TV presenter says." I say "we can do this."

"I know we can." Says Shawn

And with that comment Shawn uses his amazing strength to flip me up in the air about 10 feet high, I do a split and a back flip in the air, before plummeting stomach down to the ground Shawn catching me with one hand

"Oh I can believe they have pulled of half of that move." Screamed the TV, stopping at the sight of Shawn, lowering me to the ground

I then use my legs (since I have strong leg muscles) to boost Shawn about 15 feet into the air. I gracefully scramble up from the ground, and jump extremely high into the air, somersaulting in time with Shawn, before grasping his hand. Shawn landed fist with one foot vertically in the air, his arms outstretched ready to catch me, I landed in his outstretched arms, and we bowed to the applauding crowd, ripping off our masks, and revealing who we were

"Oh my gosh, that's Bo, and Shawn!" shouted Otto

"So that's where they really were." Said archer who seemed to be so astonished by the routine

"They were, like totally amazing." Exclaimed Charlie jumping up and down

"Oh my days, this couple will go down in history, they are the second set of people in the whole world of ice skating able to master that move, without dangerous injury or death." Says the TV presenter, obviously amazed "let's see what the judges say about that amazing performance

"I'm speechless, I have to give you guys a 10 out of 10." Said the first judge, standing up and applauding

"10 that was an excellent performance, I am simply amazed that you got to master such an amazing move, your names will be embodied into the history of ice skating. Said the second judge

"I'll give you an 8, although that step was amazing, I'm grading you in your amazing teamwork, and I could sense the teamwork and determination, even behind your masks."

"And the masked icicles, gain a score of 28 well done. We shall announce the top 3 winners after this short commercial, though I think that's it's obvious who the winners are." Said the TV presenter

"I really can't believe that that was Bolusefe, and Shawn!" exclaimed Celia

"They were so amazing!" squealed sue

*after the rather short commercial*

"Ok we are now ready to announce the winners of this, year's junior ice skating championships. All participating contestants will receive a certificate of participation." Said the TV presenter

"In third place is cherry blossom, by Thomas Glena and Lucy smith, with 26 points." He screamed

Eternal flame walked up onto stage with their heads held high their orangey costumes, flaming in the light.

"In second place is fire blizzard, by Claude Beacons and Brycely Whittingale also known as burn and gazelle." Blared the TV presenter

"Burn and gazelle are there too!" shouted Xavier and Jordan

Fire blizzard walked onto the stage an arrogant smirk, very visible on their faces.

"And I first place, we all know who won!" the TV presenter shouted. "In first place is masked icicles, by Shawn frost and Bolusefe Raiile, they are the winners of the grand prize this year."

"Yahoo' shouted charley punching his fist in the air "those are my team member's right there on the stage."

"Their victory is our victory." Shouted Scotty and began doing his victory dance

"lets give them a welcoming back to show them how proud we are of them." Suggested Jordan jumping happily around

"They did lie to us though." Said Kevin solemnly

"And that's nothing to be proud of." Said Eric

"Well, its not like they completely hid the truth, Bolusefe did tell us to watch it at breakfast this morning!" said Celia

"Oh I give in." says Kevin

"Ok so guys here are what we'll do…." Said sue then starts whispering.

*meanwhile*

"I can't believe we missed the bus." I sighed

"Thought the bus would come at later times." Sighed Shawn

"At least it can't get any worse than this Shawn." I said wobbling round because my ankle from practice still hadn't fully healed.

"Bolusefe, your ankle it still hurts doesn't it." Said Shawn worriedly

"Just a little bit don't worry I can manage." I said trying to reassure him

"Ok just tell me if you need any help." Said Shawn, before walking onwards

"sure." I said wobbling behind him in pain

It got dark and worse of all it started to rain, drop by drop at first but then it started to pound, like bullets hitting me.

*flash back*

There was a horrible storm, lighting struck everything in its way burning it into a crisp, and the rain was extremely heavy, that it was literally impossible to walk in it. The wind was strong and could hurl anything up into the air, it was a horrible sight and things were just about to get worse.

"Well, well isn't it nice for you to stick up, for your family, but your life won't be spared." Said a masked man his gun pointing towards someone

"Bolu, just know that whatever happens I will always love you, run to your mum and brothers now, and don't look back _what has that man planned for me, I never _knew_ he would go this far, I have done nothing wrong_, _he'd better not touch my family_" Said a man

"But dad!" said a little girl "who are all these people, they look like bad guys."

"Go!" the man shouted

"Dad I'm so confused." cried the girl

"Just go!" he shouted

The girl ran away, the loud bang of a gunshot was heard milliseconds after

"Goodbye, Jacob, the good doesn't always seem to win." Said the masked man before walking away, leaving this disastrous scenario.

The little girl just stared at her father's now dead body in shock, traumatized.

*end of flash back*

I fell to the ground and stared screaming, my head in my knees, I was all alone in this world nobody cares about me, and I thought it had gone, but it seems that everything is coming back to me.

"Bolusefe what's wrong." Says Shawn running and kneeling beside me "it's ok Bolusefe, in here, don't be scared I care."

I suddenly stopped screaming

"You care?" I managed to choke out through sobs

"Of course I do!" Shouted Shawn

"Why!" I shouted "why do you care so much, I'm not worth anything, I'm just a disturbance, and the cause of all terrible things."

"Because I do, you are worth more than everything in this world, Bolusefe." Said Shawn softly giving me a hug

I hugged him back and wiped away all my tears

"Thank you." I said my voice wavering "we'd better be getting back, the others will be worried, and it's so late… and dark."

"No worries Bolu, let's go back." He says, helping me up and holding my hand

And with that we stared heading back


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wake up everybody, we depart for Osaka in 3 hours, so be ready!" called the managers from their

Rooms.

I wake up yawning.  
"_That was the first time in a long time that I've slept so peacefully_." I thought happily "huh, where is Otto?" I say to myself looking across to his bed "hmm he's probably in the bath or something, id better start packing, I was so tired from the ice skating last night I couldn't be bothered."

I heaved, my heavy bones off my bed, to where my suitcase lay on the ground, I started to pack, ticking things of my checklist as I did so.

A few minutes later Otto came into the room.

"Morning bo!" said Otto cheerfully

I recognized his voice so I didn't bother to turn round "morning Otto!" I said "have you packed; I was so tired last night I couldn't."

"Oh I packed all right!" said Otto "I can help you if you want!"

"thanks." I said

Otto came round and knelt down beside me and my suitcase. I screamed at the sight of him blushing to my ears

"Otto, why on earth are you topless, you're literally half naked!" I shouted angrily covering my eyes instantly

"Hey, hey, hey don't be so angry, I'm sorry I was just coming out of the bathroom." Said Otto, shyly

"Well go put a shirt on, I can't even look at you." I said facing the opposite direction hands still on my eyes

"Okay." Said Otto putting a shirt on

"Have you put your shirt on yet?" I said eyes still covered

"Yup!" said Otto

"Good" I said looking at the fully dressed Otto

He just grinned "anyway, let's see that checklist!" said Otto

I gave it to him and he scanned it

"Bra's? But that means good and it should be singular you're so bad at Swedish." Said Otto suddenly looking at my checklist

"This isn't Swedish," I said shyly blushing out of embarrassment. "In Swedish it would be …beha"

"Oh" said Otto also blushing

There was an awkward silence

"anyway." I said breaking the silence. "I'm going to take a shower now." I grabbed my towel, my bathroom bag and some clothes, before heading out to the bathroom "_that was so embarrassing looks like Otto, doesn't fully understand English yet._" I thought a tint of pink reappearing on my cheeks.

*two hours later*

"We'll be leaving soon!" called the managers "make sure you're all packed and ready to go!"

Yes I was fully packed now. I was downstairs with my rather large suitcase and watching some TV with the others.

"I hope that you have all finished packing because it is time to go!" shouted the managers from downstairs

Everyone was speed packing some last minute things or checking over their luggage, it had been a splendid week In Hokkaido and now we are going to the town (Okinawa) where we befriended sue, Thor and Charlie, we met burn from aleia academy's prominence here and also managed to find out where axel was hiding.

"Thanks again for helping me pack." I said happily to Otto as I walked down the stairs with my luggage

"No problem Bo, anything for you!" said Otto a wide grin spread across his face.

A faint blush appeared on my face as those words repeated themselves in my head

"_Anything for you" _said Otto's voice in my head "o-Otto" I whispered

"Huh? bo did you say something?" said Otto tilting his head slightly in an innocent and adorable manner

"No!" I said getting flustered "I didn't say anything."

Otto just smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing

*minor time skip*

"Ok everyone we are about to leave for Okinawa!" said coach kudou before sitting down

"Revs it up Mr. Charles" said Coach Hillman

"Roger that" said Mr. Charles starting up the bus

And with that our trip to Okinawa had begun

"I can't wait to see my siblings" shouted thor a beam of happiness on his face

I shrunk in my seat at the sound of this, suddenly thinking of my brothers.

While gunshots flew through my head. I started shuddering uncontrollably, as these flashbacks of images raced through my mind.

I happened to be sitting next to axel for who knows what reason

And he jumped at the sight of me massively worried.

"Bolusefe! Bolusefe! Are you okay!" shouted axel shaking my shoulder

Tears stared spilling down my cheeks, I needed someone to comfort me… before I knew it I felt myself pressed against a soft, but toned chest… it was axel. The hug was kind of awkward as my slightly large breasts got in the way. I slowly calmed down at his gentle embrace but blushed at how close we were. I breathed in his flame like scent, slowly calming down, I'm sure that Everyone on the bus was probably looking at us now, but who cares, I felt safe in his embrace, my vision began to blur I dozed off.

I could hear voices …. I was laying half conscious in a bed

"You're so lucky you gout to hug her …" said a voice that sounded rather like Caleb

"I hope she is alright" said a voice that clearly belonged to Sylvia

"Bo…" said Otto, stroking my forehead, in a clearly distinctive Swedish accent.

I inwardly blushed at his soft touch. His hands were like silk gliding across my skin.

I'm lying down in a bed in a bluish colored room; the whole team is looking towards someone, as he explains something. Otto's soft hand is resting against my head, but his face is turned towards the man. I can only make out the fuzzy mumbling of the man.

I place my hand on Otto's which is still on my forehead.

"where… where am I" I mumble looking into Otto's creamy brown eyes as he turns his head towards me, his eyes sparkling in joy, I let out a loud yawn, stretching out my body like a cat, as I began to become more conscious of my surroundings.

"You're in thor's house in onikiwa…" said Otto softly

I looked round once again only then realizing that everyone had left the room.

"Where is everyone?" I mumbled my voice thick with sleep

"Oh I think they are playing soccer outside." Said Otto

"I… want to play soccer too." I said attempting to get of the bed that I lay on.

"You have to stay here Bo; i dont...umm we don't want you getting injured." Said Otto, a slight waver in his voice.

"But..." I said

"Please..." said Otto, "if you aren't doing it for yourself… do it for me."

I couldn't resist it when he did that face, I responded with the slight nod of my head before resting my head on his shoulder, and dozing off

Otto slowly released me, and gently lay my head on the pillow, he looked at my peaceful body and smiled.


	15. note from the author

**hello guys pls review and tell me what you think of my fic, this is my first one so pls dont be too harsh, i dont really have any ideas and i would like some constructive critisism should i continue with the story? please rewiew! :)**


End file.
